movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Pan 2: The Slumberland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Crash Pan." Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Moogles' goddess queen, Starlow from Cortex, Ripto, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world Old cast Peter Pan: Crash Bandicoot Extras with Crash: Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) Tinker Bell: Stephanie (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) Extras with Stephanie: Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) Extras with Tawna: Tawna Bandicoot, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Brothers) John Darling: Conrad (The Cat in the Hat (1971)) Michael Darling: Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Conrad and Olivia: Sally, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat (1971)), Fievel (An American Tail), Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Babysitters: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles (Disney/Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros), and Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) Nana Darling: Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) George Darling: Timmy (Winx Club) Mary Darling: Tecna (Winx Club) Captain Hook: Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Extra with Cortex: Ripto (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) Mr. Smee: Dr. N. Gin, Ripper Roo, The Komodo Brothers, and Dr. N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with N. Gin, Ripper Roo, the Komodo Brothers, and N. Tropy: Crush (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's pet: Zam (Crash Nitro Kart) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Gulp (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) Lost Boys: Timothy Q. Mouse and the Crows (Dumbo) Extras with Timothy and the Crows: Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tiger Lily: Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) Indian Chief: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) Indians: Dragon Elders (Spyro the Dragon games) Mermaids: Holly O'Hair, Apple White, Meeshell Mermaid, Bunny Blanc, Ashlynn Ella, and Briar Beauty (Ever After High) Pirates: Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Chef Bergen (Trolls), Pinstripe Potoroo, Papu Papu, Koala Kong, Dr. N. Brio, Nitros Oxide, Rilla Roo, Zem, Victor, Moritz (Crash Bandicoot), Shere Khan, Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)), Sheldon J. Plankton, (Spongebob Squarepants), Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, (Robin Hood), Red (Spyro the Dragon: A Hero's Tail), Fat Cat and his Gang, Bud, Lou (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin), Duke Weaselton, and Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) New cast New London allies: Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin), Max Goof, P.J. Pete, Pistol Pete (Goof Troop), Bobby Zimmeruski, and Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) New Lost Orphans: Tank and Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and XJ9/Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) New Monster of Slumberland: King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) (He'll be partners with Gulp in the end) New pirate crew members who pretend to be Crash’s new allies, but secretly work for Cortex and Ripto, which won’t be revealed until the end: Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), and Mahra (Jungle Cubs) The pirates who betray Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates and join Crash and his friends’ side: Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokémon), Bowser, the Koopalings (Super Mario Brothers), Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck), the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) (Similar to how Iago betrayed Jafar and joined Aladdin and his friends’ side in “The Return of Jafar,” since in the first story, they worked for the pirates) Dreamland’s inhabitants: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Caballeros' Girlfriends from London who appear at the end after the adventure: Aquata, Arista, and Alana (The Little Mermaid) Slumberland Goddess and Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' mentor, who appears at the end after the victory: Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles (Crash Pan 2 Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Orphan Recruits Chapter 3: Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile are Looking Out for Themselves/Timmy and Tecna's Crash Bandicoot Blessing Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Jenny Wakeman/Protecting Starlow Chapter 6: Jenny Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt Lose Their Glasses, Ball, and Charm Respectively Chapter 7: King Gator's Lair/Let's Make Music Together Chapter 8: Starlow Corrupted/Jenny's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Cortex, Ripto, and their Pirates Threaten Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile/The Team except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile Redeem Themselves Secretly against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Crash Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save Starlow/Final Battle Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Crash Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Crash Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Crash Pan 2 Version) For original story: Crash Pan For series: Crash Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Crash Pan 3: Warped Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes